The Life and Times of a Smasher
by LoZfan86
Summary: Veteran smashers return to Smash Mansion for the upcoming new game: Super Smash Bros. Universe. They are joined by many newcomers, while some familiar faces are missing. Relationships blossom over the course of the one year stay. Lifelong friendships are made, but unfortunately, wherever there is friendship, there is also enmity. ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. Welcome Back

**So this is my new fanfic about one of my most favorite games in the whole world: Super Smash Bros! I wanted to write this story mainly because of the new game that will be coming out, hopefully within the next year or so! Please note that the newcomers I will include in this story are not necessarily ones you will actually see in the new game. They are just the characters that I personally would like to see in the game. So don't maul me if you don't like someone on the newcomers list! :P Also, please don't kill me for some of the pairings you will see throughout this story, however most of them are pretty obvious ones. Well, with that, I hope you enjoy this first chapter! I will be attempting to work on another story at the same time as this one, so I probably won't be updating quite as fast. I apologize for that. :P Well anyway, on with the story! Follow, favorite, and review! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. All characters belong to the amazing people at Nintendo. :)**

Link held Zelda's hand tightly as they walked up to the steps of Smash Mansion. Established in 1999, Smash Mansion served as the temporary home for all Super Smash Bros. combatants as the games were being made. Many Nintendo characters had walked its grand halls, but Link knew it all too well, being a smasher since the original Super Smash Bros. game was released. Since then, many new characters had joined the game. This would be Link's fourth stay at Smash Mansion, and Zelda's third. Zelda's hand shook a little as it gripped Link's. Link noticed this, and turned to face her.

"What's the matter, Zel?" he asked, showing true concern in his voice.

"I'm just a little nervous, is all," Zelda answered. "I mean, I've changed a little, haven't I?"

Link smiled and looked her up and down thoughtfully. "Not that I can see," he said. "You're still as beautiful as ever." His blue eyes lit up and they made Zelda melt.

"I haven't seen any of these people in a while," she said. "What if my old friends reject me?"

"I don't think they will," Link reassured her. "Besides, it's been the same amount of time for all of us smashers; five years. I think all of us will be more than happy to reconnect." Link squeezed Zelda's hand lightly, and she smiled. They slowly made their way up the large set of steps into the mansion.

* * *

"Come on, Mario!" Peach called to her plumber boyfriend. "We're going to be late if we don't hurry!" She was standing near a warp pipe just outside her castle, looking back at the front door. Mario stood in front of it.

"We can't leave until a-Luigi's ready," he informed her, and she heaved a great sigh. "Oh, where is that a-no good brother of mine anyway?" He opened the castle doors and looked up at the massive staircase, which Luigi was now running down, carrying with him three large suitcases.

"You could have carried your own luggage, you know!" he shouted, panting. He joined Mario at the door and they made their way over to the warp pipe.

"Finally!" Peach complained. Luigi apologized for being late, even though he knew the fault was not his. Mario jumped into the pipe first, and Peach followed after him. Luigi tossed the luggage into the pipe and jumped in after it.

* * *

Marth and Ike stood at the top of a hill, overlooking the grand Smash Mansion. It was two stories tall. The first floor served as the kitchen and dining area, lounge area, library, and gymnasium. The second floor was mainly occupied with dormitories, which housed the smashers. A new wing had been added for assist trophies. There was an outdoor recreational area too, which featured a pool, practice stages, and a few tennis and basketball courts.

"Been a while, huh?" Marth said to Ike.

"Yeah, a little too long if you ask me," Ike responded. "I wonder what changes they'll be making with this new game?"

"I wonder which new characters they'll be adding to the roster?" Marth added. "Hopefully we'll have a few more from our world."

Ike nodded. "That would be very nice, indeed."

"I wonder if Link is returning," Marth said quietly.

Ike looked at Marth a little oddly. "Dude, why wouldn't he? He's the hero of his game series."

"That's true. They wouldn't throw him out unless they had a damn good reason," Marth laughed.

"Well, are you ready?" Ike asked.

Marth nodded. "Yeah. Let's go."

* * *

Fox landed his arwing just outside the main gate of Smash Mansion. He and Falco climbed out of it, making their way to the front door.

"I still don't know why we couldn't take my arwing!" Falco complained. He had been in a fowl mood all day. And yes, I did mean to spell it that way.

"I told you why!" Fox hissed. "Your arwing needs several repairs. It never would've made the journey here!"

"Humph!" Falco huffed. He followed after Fox grumpily.

"Oh, get over it Falco!" Fox groaned. "You don't want to look bad in front of your old friends, do you?"

Falco stopped his grouching and kept walking behind Fox. "This is going to be a long year."

* * *

Link and Zelda took seats in the cafeteria. A large stage had been placed at the front, and there was nothing on it except for a podium. They were the first to arrive, and Master Hand, the owner and proprietor of Smash Mansion, greeted them kindly.

"Good to see you again, Link!" he said happily. "You're looking as fit as ever!"

Link chuckled. "Thank you, Master Hand. I'm sure you remember Zelda."

"Oh yes, of course! You're looking well too, my dear!" He held out one of his fingers and Zelda took it in her hands.

"Thank you kindly," she said, smiling.

Master Hand looked out at the bare cafeteria. "I do hope all the others get here soon."

Just then, they heard the doors open, and Fox, Falco, Marth, and Ike walked into the cafeteria. Master Hand rushed over to them. "Welcome back!"

Marth and Ike took seats next to Link and Zelda. "Hey Link!" Marth extended his hand to him and Link grabbed it. "How have you been?"

"I've been alright," Link said. "What's new with you guys?"

Marth sighed. "Not much. It's been a little boring to be honest."

Ike nodded his head in agreement. "I haven't had anything to do since the last Smash Bros."

Mario, Luigi, and Peach entered the cafeteria then, and Peach and Zelda immediately spotted each other. They ran towards each other and embraced one another warmly, letting out girly squeals as they did so.

"Girls," Ike said in a rather faked tone of annoyance. Marth picked up on this and smirked. Despite being an absolute stud, Ike never did have a girlfriend, and didn't think he'd be getting one anytime soon.

Within a matter of minutes, the cafeteria was filled with many familiar faces. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong took seats next to Fox and Falco. Kirby, King Dedede, and Meta Knight sat down at a different table, being joined by Bowser, Yoshi, and Ganondorf. The Pokémon trainer came in next, followed by Pikachu, Lucario, and Jiggypuff. After him came Samus, followed by Snake, who couldn't take his eyes off of her backside. The Ice Climbers bounced exuberantly into the cafeteria, sitting down by the Kongs, who looked a little annoyed when they saw them. Pit, Ness, and Lucas followed them. Pit waved down Link, Marth, and Ike and sat next to them. Olimar entered next, his long chain of pikmin behind him. Mr. Game and Watch followed behind him. Toon Link entered with Captain Falcon, who was trying to engage him in conversation. Toon Link blew him off, however, and sat down next to Pit.

Master Hand began to count the smashers individually. "Thirty-two. We're still missing one," he said. Master Hand read over his list, then looked out at the crowd. "Does anyone know where Sonic is?" he asked.

The crowd erupted with shouts of "Who knows?", and "I haven't seen him."

"Sonic's the name, speed's my game!" Sonic called out from the doorway. He dashed into the cafeteria.

"You're late, Sonic," Master Hand said, disappointed. "Which is rather ironic seeing as you're the world's fastest hedgehog." Sonic frowned and took a seat next to Yoshi, muttering incoherently under his breath. "Well, anyway, I'd like to welcome you all to Smash Mansion once again," Master Hand began. "As you all know, you're here for one year while Super Smash Bros. Universe is being developed." Some of the smashers began to cheer, while others remained stone-faced. "Many of you have been here for a few years now, while some of you are only returning for the second time. Whatever the case may be, I hope you'll all call this place your home for the next several months." Master Hand concluded.

A small voice spoke out in the crowd. "Food?" Kirby's high-pitched squeak rang throughout the cafeteria. "Hungry!"

"What else is new, you little puffball!" Bowser retorted.

"Bowser," Master Hand warned, and Bowser immediately quieted down. If there was one thing you never wanted to do at Smash Mansion, it was upset Master Hand. "Dinner will be served shortly. After you are all through eating, we will have the introduction of our newcomers."

The smashers cheered again, and happily resumed their conversations, trying to catch up on all they'd missed the last five years.


	2. The Newcomers

**Alright guys, so here's chapter 2! Hope you like it! This chapter mainly consists of introduction of the newcomers and all that. Again, don't kill me if you don't like some of the newcomers. Like I said in chapter 1, the newcomers I have included are _my _personal preferences. Anyway, enough of that. Hope you guys enjoy chapter 2! Chapter 3 will be coming soon! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. All characters belong to the amazing people at Nintendo. :)**

Dinner consisted of a generous portion of grilled chicken with a side of mashed potatoes and gravy. The smashers all ate ravenously, remembering how good the food was at Smash Mansion. Marth was telling Link a very interesting, but also rather humorous story.

"So, Ike and I were visiting his home country of Tellius a while back. And when we get to his camp, there's this girl waiting for us. Apparently she knew we were coming. It was weird though, cause we never told anybody." Marth chuckled a bit then. "So this girl, what was her name Ike?"

"Mia," Ike answered, biting his tongue a little at the name. Mia was that one girl who could make any man's heart, even Ike's, flutter all about inside their chest. She was beautiful, yes, but she also had skills with the blade that could easily best that of an elite swordsman. She had even beaten Ike in a duel once.

"Yeah, Mia. She comes up to Ike and was all like, 'we've been waiting for you.' Naturally, Ike and I just stared at each other. So then she took me and Ike to the camp." Marth continued with his story. "Immediately when we get there we see all these mercenaries walking about, some of them obviously had a bit too much to drink."

Ike started to laugh a little, as the funny part of the story was approaching. Marth playfully punched him on the arm.

"Let me finish before you ruin it, dude," he said, smiling. "So anyway, there was this one guy who came walking out of one of the tents holding this huge cake. This guy was drunk too, so he was kind of stumbling a bit. He walks up to Ike, but doesn't notice the giant log obstructing his path." Link began to laugh loudly, for he knew where this was going. Marth started to laugh too, barely able to finish the story. "He comes ambling up to Ike, trips over the log, and the cake goes flying and lands right on top of Ike!" Link was pounding his fist against the table now, unable to control his laughter. Ike did the same thing, even though he was the victim. Several smashers stared at their table, but the three friends didn't care how loud they were. It wasn't until Zelda gently touched Link's arm, that he quieted down. Marth and Ike stopped too, realizing they were being a little rude. It wasn't long after that when Master Hand floated back up onto the stage.

"Alright, it looks like most of you are finished eating. So, without further ado, I would like to introduce you to our newcomers!" He said in a booming voice to make sure everyone in the room could hear. They all looked up at him and applauded. Ike remembered when he had been a newcomer, and smiled. Surely they would all welcome the newcomers just like they welcomed him. "First up, we have Bowser Jr. from the Mario series!"

A sly-looking little koopa came onto the stage from the side. He walked up to the podium and spoke a little about himself, mentioning that he was Bowser's son.

"That's my boy!" Bowser hollered out and stood up from his seat. When he realized no one else was standing, he sat back down, his face turning beat red. The smashers then applauded again, and Bowser Jr. took a seat next to his dad.

"Next, we have Daisy from the Mario series!" Master Hand announced. A redheaded girl wearing a yellow dress came out onto the stage. Luigi's heart rate picked up, and he found himself staring. He had always known Daisy as a friend, but he secretly wanted them to be something more. Maybe this was his chance. After making her short speech, she walked off the stage and sat down next to Peach.

"Up next, King Boo from the Mario series!" A white ghost wearing a crown floated onto the stage, but immediately looked away from everybody. "He's a little shy," Master Hand added. "It's alright, King Boo. You don't have to make a speech if you don't want to." The ghost floated down the steps and sat next to Bowser Jr. The smashers clapped again, but they all looked at each other oddly.

"Next is Louie from the Pikmin series!" A tiny little creature that looked like Olimar appeared on the stage, about a dozen pikmin following him. He didn't speak, mainly because like Olimar, he couldn't, so he ran off the stage and sat by his friend.

"Now we have Shadow from the Sonic series! You might remember that he was an assist trophy in Brawl." Master Hand announced the next newcomer, a black and red hedgehog that resembled Sonic. He spoke few words, then sped off the stage to take a seat by Sonic.

"Alright, now we have Isaac from the Golden Sun series! He was also an assist trophy." A young boy with blonde hair approached center stage. He wore a blue outfit, and carried a sword on his back.

"That's my kind of guy," Link said quietly to Marth, who nodded in agreement. Isaac didn't know what to say, so he said nothing. He looked out at the crowd of smashers for a place to sit. Link raised his hand in the air. "Come on over here, buddy!" he called out. Isaac smiled at the invitation and hurried to their table.

Master Hand seemed to be getting bored, but he kept on anyway. "Next is Medusa from the Kid Icarus series." A tall woman with pale skin and a head full of snakes walked onto the stage. Ganondorf's eyes went wide and he gawked at her with his mouth agape. A trail of drool dropped from his open mouth, and Bowser immediately shut it, looking at Ganondorf with a strange expression. If Ganondorf's green skin could turn red, he would've been a tomato at this point. Medusa said a few words, then walked off the stage. Samus flagged her down and she took a seat next to the bounty hunter, but not before giving Pit a death glare.

"I hope she knows we're all friends here," Pit gulped nervously.

"Up next is Krystal from the Star Fox series." A beautiful vixen made her way center stage. She immediately looked at Fox, who's tongue had fallen out of his mouth. When she finished her speech, she sat down next to Fox, and ran a hand through his fur seductively.

"Alright, only two left. They are both from the Fire Emblem series." Master Hand was relieved they were almost done.

Marth and Ike cheered loudly, wondering who the two would be. "First is Lyndis. She has proven herself to be quite the fighter through her experience as an assist trophy." A young girl with a long, green ponytail walked up to the podium. She talked for a while, then spied Marth in the crowd. She stepped down from the stage and made her way over to him. He got up from his seat, and instantaneously the two were wrapped in each other's arms, sharing a passionate kiss. Long 'awwwws' and wolf whistles were heard from the smashers. The only ones who didn't 'awwww' were Ike and Link.

"You didn't tell us you were going out with Lyn!" Link said, feeling a little betrayed.

Marth broke away from the kiss. "I wanted it to be a surprise." He offered Lyn a seat next to his friends, and she smiled at him warmly.

"And our last newcomer, but certainly not least, is Sothe." A young man who also had green hair walked onto the stage. He didn't stop at the podium to speak at all, but simply walked down from the stage toward Link's table, where Ike had made a seat for him. He sat down at the table, quietly. He didn't even smile at his fellow smashers. He just stared down and played with his hands. A small tear formed in his eye, but he quickly blinked it away. Ike noticed his neglect and elbowed him in the ribs, causing him to cough.

"What the hell was that for, man?" he asked, finally speaking. His eyes showed hints of anger and bitterness.

"Say hello to your new friends, Sothe!" Ike ordered. "Don't let them get the wrong idea about you."

Sothe looked up at Link, Marth, Pit, and Isaac. "Hey," he said flatly. His face was still expressionless.

Pit got up from his seat a little to look at what Sothe was wearing: a sleeveless vest that had a very high midriff. "Isn't that shirt a little small for you?" he asked, unable to keep from laughing.

Sothe shot him a dirty look and snarled. "For your information, cherub, this was made for me by my-" he stopped himself mid-sentence and went back to looking at the floor. Ike put a hand on his back and patted it softly. Link reached around Zelda and slapped Pit hard on the back, causing him to let out a rather girly squeak.

Link tried to come up with a topic that would save them from any further arguments. "So," he began, "when do we want to start training?"

Marth shrugged. "First thing tomorrow, I guess." His hand was intertwined with Lyn's and they nuzzled each other. Sothe looked up at them and immediately wished he hadn't.

"I'm so excited to fight!" Isaac trilled. "It's such an honor to be here with all of you guys!"

"I have your room assignments figured out!" Master Hand had taken a spot on the stage again. "They will be posted in about an hour. Also, the assist trophies will be joining you shortly." Master Hand sighed then. "There were several who tried out for a spot on the roster but didn't quite make the cut. I've offered for those people to become assist trophies, and they've all accepted. I will tell them to come in now."

A few people entered the cafeteria then, some being recognized by the smashers, others not. Among the new assist trophies was Lady Palutena, the goddess of Angel Land. Pit was overjoyed to see her, and rushed to give her a hug. A little white dog holding a guitar was behind her. His name was K.K. Slider, and he was from the Animal Crossing series. None of the smashers knew much about him, so no one offered him a seat. He was followed by a pink dinosaur creature with a funnel-like nose. Mario and his gang recognized her as Birdo, and rushed to meet her. Behind Birdo was another Mario character called Rosalina. Mario noticed her and kissed her hand delicately. Ike also took notice of her. She had long, platinum blonde hair with bangs that covered one of her eyes, which were a radiant blue. She wore a flowing, seafoam green dress and a silver crown. Ike found it hard to take his eyes off her. She was even more beautiful than Mia. Marth waved his hand in front of Ike's face and brought him back to earth, chuckling as his friend blinked his eyes several times.

"Link!" A little imp-like creature with fiery orange hair called out to Link. He looked her way and got up from his seat, rushing to embrace his dear friend.

"Midna!" Link shouted. "I thought I'd never see you again!" Zelda smiled at both of them and joined their hug.

Just then, a Goron stomped into the room. He lifted all three of them off the ground and squeezed them tightly. "My friends!" he said, and they all laughed.

Sothe watched all the commotion from his spot next to Ike. A thought occurred to him._ I know she tried out. Why isn't she here? _He looked all around the room for her, but he didn't see her anywhere. _Maybe she decided not to take the job after all? _He sighed and looked back down at his rough hands. He was closely examining them, when he heard small chirps. He looked up and saw a little orange bird flying towards him. The bird landed on his shoulder and continued to whistle in his ear. "Yune?"


	3. Room Assignments

**Alrighty, here is chapter 3! This chapter covers the room assignments and such. I tried to group people who are usually associated with each other in the rooms, but when I got down to the last few characters I didn't many options left. :P Oh well! It'll be interesting to see how they all get along, or if they don't, then it'll make for some pretty entertaining arguments! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Chapter 4 will be out soon! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. All characters belong to the amazing people at Nintendo. :)**

A pair of hands covered Sothe's eyes then, and he caught a whiff of her scent. "Guess who?" she asked playfully. Her soft, silver hair fell around his face and neck and he smiled ever so slightly.

"Micaiah?" he asked hopefully, knowing it was her. She laughed and kissed the top of his head. She removed her hands and he turned around to face her. The little bird, Yune, immediately flew over to rest on her shoulder.

"Good guess," she said, smiling at him. Ike had noticed she was in the room now, and got up from his seat to shake her hand.

"Micaiah!" he beamed. "It's so great to see you here! You're one of the new assist trophies, then?" Marth, Link, Pit, and Isaac turned their attention to the beautiful young woman standing behind Sothe. Pit's eyes became a bit lustful as he stared at her. Ike turned to them and introduced her. "This is Micaiah, everyone. She is the queen of Daein, one of the many countries of Tellius. Sothe here is her husband."

"You're married?" Pit asked then, sounding a little more desperate than he wanted to. Link slapped him behind the head once again. Zelda, who was sitting in between them, giggled.

"I was beginning to think you decided not to come," Sothe spoke to Micaiah. He looked deep into her eyes and saw a little pain in them.

"I would never decline such an opportunity," she told him. "Besides, that would mean being away from you for a whole year. I simply couldn't do that." Her hand graced the side of his face, and he grasped it gently.

"So you're an assist trophy then, right?" Isaac asked suddenly.

Micaiah nodded her head. "I tried out for the roster, but I didn't make it. My magic betrays me sometimes. I was trying to prove to Master Hand how strong my light spells are, but it backfired on me a little, and I fainted. So he deemed me unreliable." Her voice sounded sad. Sothe's fingers moved up and down her hand, trying to comfort her.

Zelda looked at the couple admirably. Without even thinking about it, she took Link's hand from underneath the table and caressed it in hers. They looked at each other, and both of them blushed. She quickly took her hand out of his and put it back on her lap. He did the same.

"Room assignments have been posted!" Master Hand's voice echoed throughout the cafeteria. The smashers all looked at one another for a second, then they quickly got up from their seats and ran to the bulletin board that always posted vital information. Bowser and Ganondorf got there first, mainly because they were big enough to shove all the others out of the way. The smashers all crowded along the wall, each waiting their turn to see who they would be rooming with. The list of room assignments were as follows:

Mario-Luigi

Link-Marth-Ike

Kirby-Jigglypuff

Fox-Falco

Peach-Daisy

Zelda-Lyndis

Samus-Krystal-Medusa

Wolf-Lucario

Ness-Lucas

Ice Climbers

Pit-Isaac-Sothe

Pokémon Trainer-Pikachu

Donkey Kong-Diddy Kong

Olimar-Louie

King Dedede-Meta Knight

Bowser-Ganondorf

Yoshi-Toon Link-Mr. Game & Watch

Captain Falcon-Snake

Sonic-Shadow

Boswer Jr.-King Boo

"Assist trophies, you will be staying in a completely separate wing from the smashers and are not allowed to set foot in their wing. Vice versa for smashers." Master Hand stated. "I have my reasons for these new rules." Sothe knew Master Hand was referring to Micaiah and himself when he said this. "There are quite a few rooms of three, but we had to accommodate for all the newcomers. I've never had this many at Smash Mansion before, so please bear with me."

Link, Marth, and Ike high-fived each other when they finally got to look at the list. They had been roomies during Brawl, too, and it was the reason they were all such good friends. The rest of the smashers looked at the list, then scattered all about the cafeteria to talk with and get to know their roommates. Most of them already did know each other, and a little too well in Mario and Luigi's case, but most were quite content with the roommates they had been assigned. Zelda and Lyn sat down at a table and chatted with each other, learning they had a lot in common. Marth noticed them, and playfully elbowed Link.

"We should double sometime, huh?" he asked. "You know, me and Lyn. You and Zelda."

Link looked at him with disbelief. "Me and Zelda? I don't think so. We're just friends." His cheeks had started to turn pink again.

"Oh, come on!" Marth prodded. "I saw that thing that happened a little while ago." The corners of his mouth curled up into a wry smile.

"What thing?" Link asked, trying to remain oblivious. Although, he was a terrible actor. He sighed then, as Marth continued to smile at him. "She was just holding my hand. That's all."

"That's all?!" Marth blurted. "That's the first step, man!" He looked at Link more seriously then. "You need to tell her how you feel."

"Are you kidding? There's no way!" Link objected.

"Let me get this straight. You're not afraid of hideous monsters, yet you're afraid to tell Zelda you love her?" Marth brought up a good point, and he knew it.

Link sighed. "You're right. But how exactly do I go about telling her?"

Marth smiled, and put his arm around Link. "Don't worry. I'll teach you everything you need to know." Link smirked. Marth always was a flirt.

Sothe looked at the room assignments list and sighed heavily. He should've seen this coming. He was rooming with that annoying little angel boy. "Yune, help me," he said softly, glancing at the ground and slapping his forehead with his hand.

Pit and Isaac high-fived each other, then ran upstairs to their room. Sothe groaned, wondering if things could get any worse. At least he had Micaiah.

"I have to go to my wing now, Sothe," she said softly from behind him. He turned around and cupped her face in his hands. His dark hazel eyes met with her golden ones, and they shared a long, intense kiss.

"I realize you two are married," Master Hand approached them suddenly, "but there is to be none of that around the other smashers, you hear?"

Sothe and Micaiah both nodded their heads sadly, then turned back to each other. "Well," Micaiah spoke after a moment of silence. "Goodnight, Sothe."

"Goodnight, Micaiah," Sothe answered. Then she turned to walk away, the little orange bird flying after her.


	4. My Roommate From Hell

**Here's chapter 4! Sorry if it seems like I'm not including a lot of the smashers at this point. There's soooooo many of them and eventually I'll include all of them! This chapter is mainly about how some of the roommates are getting along. Things are a little rocky for some of them at the moment! :P Remember, if you like my story, don't forget to follow and favorite it. Also if you have something you wanna tell me, don't forget to review! See you all in chapter 5! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. All characters belong to the amazing people at Nintendo. :)**

Most of the smashers' rooms consisted of a bunk bed, a sofa, a small television set, and a chest of drawers, but the rooms of three had an extra bed squeezed into them, not allowing much space. All the rooms were fairly good sized, and had a bathroom just off the entrance.

Fox and Falco were walking down the hall, looking for their room."Here it is. Room 223," Fox pointed out as he stopped in front of a door. He reached into his pocket and felt around for the key Master Hand had given him, but it wasn't there.

"Looking for this?" Falco asked, as he held up a small golden key.

"How did you get that?" Fox was bewildered. "It was in my pocket!" He tried to snatch the key from Falco, but he moved his hand, or wing, out of the way. "Come on, man!" Fox was starting to sound childish now.

"Hey, you at least owe me the honors of unlocking the door," Falco said. Fox knew he was referring to the arwing incident, and he sighed deeply.

"Fine. You can unlock the door," Fox conceded. Falco smiled slightly and put the key into the lock, turning it ever so slowly. Fox gave him a look, but didn't say anything. He allowed Falco to have his 'moment.' Finally, the lock clicked, and Falco turned the knob. Once they were inside, Falco immediately threw his bag onto the top bunk. "Hey! Who said you got the top?" Fox complained.

"Me. When I got here before you did," Falco threw Fox a victorious smile, then started to laugh. Fox joined in eventually, but not after pouting for a moment.

* * *

Bowser and Ganondorf had just settled down to go to sleep, when Bowser asked Ganondorf a question. "So," he began, not knowing for sure what he wanted to say. "What was that whole thing with Medusa about?" Bowser spoke into the bottom of the top bunk. They'd had quite the argument earlier about who would get the top, but Ganondorf finally pointed out that it might be safer for him to be on top, since he wasn't quite as heavy as Bowser. Bowser agreed reluctantly, not sure whether to take that as an insult or not.

Ganondorf stared up at the ceiling. "What thing?" he asked, knowing very well what 'thing' Bowser was talking about.

"The way you looked at her," Bowser answered. "And the fact that you were drooling," he added.

Ganondorf sighed. "If I tell you this, you have to swear not to tell anyone else. You hear?" Ganondorf found that he trusted Bowser a lot more since their last stay.

Bowser nodded his head, then remembered Ganondorf couldn't see him. "I swear," he said quickly.

"Alright." Ganondorf took a deep breath before he spoke again. "I kind of...like her."

Bowser's eyes went wide and all hope of him having pleasant dreams that night slipped away. "You what?!"

"You heard me," Ganondorf said. "There's something about her that I find very alluring." His voice got softer. "But she would never go out with me. I'm a little...scary."

"You're not all that bad," Bowser insisted, trying to make him feel better. "And besides, she's evil too. You guys would be perfect together!"

Ganondorf couldn't help but laugh. "Well, we'll just have to see about that." Not another word was said after that, as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Dammit!" Sothe cursed as he chased Pit down the long hallway. "Give me my scarf back, you little demon!" The sound of their running awakened several of the smashers who were already asleep, and they opened their doors to complain.

"What's the big idea?" Snake grabbed a hold of Sothe's arm as he ran past his door. "Some of us are trying to sleep, you know!"

"I'm terribly sorry!" Sothe apologized. "I'm just trying to get my scarf back from the angel boy!" He pointed down the hallway at Pit, who was still running.

Snake looked at him oddly. "Scarf, huh?" He shook his head. "Am I the only straight guy here?" he asked himself as he walked back into his room and closed the door.

Sothe gave the door a nasty look, then continued to chase after Pit. "Get back here!" he called.

Pit laughed mockingly. "You'll have to catch me first!" He looked over his shoulder at Sothe, who was severely lagging behind now. He kept on laughing as he ran, when all of a sudden, his feet fell out from underneath him. He plummeted to the floor and gave himself a rug burn on his knee. It was then that he realized he'd let the scarf fall too low and he tripped on it.

Sothe caught up to him and wretched the scarf from his hand. "I'll be taking that!" he said, and started back down the hall to their room. Isaac was waiting for them at the door.

"I don't think Master Hand will be very happy about this," he told Sothe as he entered the room. Sothe grabbed his duffle bag from off his bed and retreated into the bathroom, not saying a word in return.

"I don't why that stupid scarf is so important!" Pit fumed as he stomped into the room and climbed up to the top bunk, rubbing his knee the whole way. Isaac sat down on the bottom bunk, turned on the bedside table lamp, and began reading a book. "It's just a scarf!" Pit continued his ranting.

"Maybe to you, but to him it probably means something," Isaac said, trying to cool Pit's flaming attitude. Sothe came out of the bathroom then and crawled into the extra bed, not looking at the other side of the room at all. He lied awake for a while, toying with his wedding ring.

Pit noticed this and rolled his eyes. "What a baby," he muttered under his breath. Sothe heard him and shot a menacing look towards the top bunk, but Pit had rolled over onto his side and could no longer see him.

"He'll come around," Isaac said after a while, making sure Pit was asleep. "It might take some time, but I'm sure he will."

Sothe looked over at Isaac and smiled half-heartedly. "Thanks."

* * *

"Dedede, would you get out of the bathroom? I need to use it!" Meta Knight yelled through the bathroom door. King Dedede had been in there ever since they got up to their room, which was over an hour ago. "What are you even doing in there?" he asked impatiently.

Dedede made a loud, unpleasant grunting noise then, earning a disgusted look from Meta Knight. "I don't think you want to know," he answered, sounding a little winded.

Meta Knight breathed in then, and his hands flew up to his face, covering his nose. "I'm asking to use someone else's bathroom!" he shouted, though his hands muffled his speech. He ran from the room screaming.

"Chicken always does a number on me," Dedede sighed as he flushed the toilet.

* * *

Lucario lied in his bed reading a book, while Wolf was busy fiddling with the table lamp, trying to get it to turn on. After he'd been working on it for a while, he gave up and sat down on the sofa. "The damn thing won't turn on," he said.

"That's alright," Lucario assured. I can read with the light from my aura." One of his paws hovered above the pages of his book, a ball of blue light emitting from it.

Wolf turned on the television and flipped through the channels, intent on finding the one he wanted. Lucario burst out laughing then, barely being able to breathe. "What's so funny?" Wolf asked.

"You want to watch Teletubbies?!" He snickered. "Oh, that's too great!" He wiped a tear from his eye and continued laughing.

"How did you know that?!" Wolf asked, a little too defensively. "I mean, no I don't!"

Lucario was on the floor now laughing. "Yes you do! I read your mind!"

Wolf gave him an incredulous look. "Don't do that anymore! And swear to me you'll never tell anyone about this!" Wolf made him pinkie swear, which Lucario found a little childish.

"Alright, alright," he said. "I swear." Lucario and Wolf locked pinkies, and then Wolf climbed up to the top bunk. Lucario began to giggle again.

"Shut up!" Wolf yelled from the top bunk, then put his face down in his pillow.


	5. Breakfast

**Chapter 5 has arrived! I realize the name of this chapter is pretty lame, but I honestly couldn't think of anything better! :P Hope you guys enjoy it! Remember to follow, favorite, and review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. All characters belong to the amazing people at Nintendo. :)**

Peach and Daisy were sitting in the cafeteria the next morning, enjoying their breakfast of pancakes and eggs, when Zelda and Lyn walked in. They each took trays and went through the serving line, which was really more of a self-serve line. Zelda picked up a couple pancakes and put them on her tray, then moved on to the eggs. Lyn followed her actions, but put five pancakes on her tray instead.

Zelda looked back and noticed Lyn's mound of pancakes. "You're really going to eat all those? Pancakes are high in fat, you know. And they make them with real buttermilk here." she told her, but Lyn didn't seem to care.

"I have a pretty fast metabolism," she said, while drowning her pancakes in syrup. Zelda found that she had to look away momentarily. "I'm used to eating a lot where I come from." Lyn then took three hard-boiled eggs from the counter. Zelda looked at Lyn's figure. She must've had a fast metabolism to still look as good as she did. Zelda knew that if she ate like that, she would probably weigh four hundred pounds.

"You're so lucky!" Zelda remarked, feeling a tiny pang of jealousy. Lyn had become her best friend, though, and Zelda resisted the urge to act upon her feelings. She pointed out the table that Peach and Daisy were sitting at, and motioned for Lyn to follow her. "Good morning, ladies!" Zelda said cheerfully, taking a seat next to Peach.

Peach smiled at Zelda. "Good morning! How was your first night back?" she asked, noticing Lyn's pancake pile, but pretending she hadn't.

"It was alright. The beds are just as cozy as I remember," she answered. "Daisy, how was your first night?" Zelda turned to the redheaded princess, who apparently, was Peach's sister.

Daisy shrugged her shoulders. "Okay. Peach nearly killed me when we argued about who gets top bunk." She glared at her sister, still clearly ticked off about the outcome of the fight.

"It's not my fault you don't have a frying pan handy," Peach said in a sweet, innocent voice. Although, everyone at Smash Mansion knew she was nothing of the sort.

Daisy rubbed at a bump on her forehead then. "Why would anyone carry one of those around with them?" she asked bitterly.

"Self defense," Peach answered. "And you wouldn't believe the damage this baby can do during a match!" She had taken out her frying pan from-well, to be honest I don't know where she was keeping it-and she admired it like it was a precious stone.

"Oh, I can believe it," Daisy grumbled, still feeling the bump on her head. Zelda and Lyn couldn't help but laugh at the sisters.

Link, Marth, and Ike entered the cafeteria then, waving to the girls as they made their way over to the serving line. Link spoke to Marth as they grabbed their breakfast. "I can't believe you and Lyn went out to the pool last night and-"

"Shhhh!" Marth covered Link's mouth. "I don't want Master Hand to find out about it. He's so picky about Sothe and Micaiah, and probably wants all of us to stay away from that kind of stuff."

Ike had a confused look on his face. "Wait a minute," he said. "You guys didn't actually 'do it' did you?" He figured it wasn't any of his business, but he wanted to know anyway.

"No, we just made out in the water," Marth answered him. "We had swimsuits on and we didn't ever take them off."

"Oh," Ike said, sounding relieved. "Not that I would care if you did," he added quickly. "I just don't want you to get in trouble with the Hand."

"I get it, dude," Marth said, smiling. He put a hand on his friend's back. "Thanks for your concern." The three friends finished serving themselves, then sat down at an empty table. Link and Marth sat on the opposite side of Ike so they could all be engaged in the conversation.

Micaiah walked slowly into the cafeteria, fully dressed for the day. She looked around at the people in the cafeteria and noticed they were all still in their pajamas. She would have to remember that next time. She already felt like a freak being the only one dressed, and that feeling only escalated when Toon Link gave her an icy stare. She picked up her pace a little and walked past his table, averting her eyes away from him.

Link noticed her then and waved to her, calling out her name. "Hey, Micaiah!" He smiled at her and motioned for her to come and talk to them. She hesitated at first, but eventually succumbed to his invite. "How did you sleep last night?" Link asked.

Micaiah looked at the three swordsmen, and sighed. "Horribly," she said simply, then sauntered over to the serving line. The guys' faces fell, and Link wished he hadn't asked.

"Dang," Marth sighed. "I feel so bad for her." He looked over at the silver-haired girl, who was now pouring herself some orange juice from a pitcher. Much to the guys' surprise, she came back to sit with them once she was done. She set her tray down next to Ike and sighed

"I'm sorry," she immediately apologized once she sat down. "That was rude of me." She picked at her plate, which only had one small egg on it.

"Aren't you hungry, Micaiah?" Ike asked her. He knew Micaiah personally, and this wasn't like her at all.

Micaiah shook her head as she took a sip of her orange juice. "I didn't sleep well last night, and when that happens I usually don't eat much in the morning," she said after a brief moment of silence.

"Who are your roommates?" Link asked.

"Palutena and Rosalina," Micaiah answered him. "They're both very nice, but-" she stopped herself and looked down at her feet. When she looked up, Link and Marth noticed that her eyes were very red, and she looked like she was about to cry.

Ike turned to face her and looked into her eyes. "They're not Sothe?" he asked, feeling her pain.

She nodded and collapsed into Ike's strong arms, weeping openly. Just then, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Did you miss me?" Sothe asked from behind her. She spun around violently, her hair whacking Ike in the face. Link and Marth chuckled a little at that. They could be so immature at times.

"Sothe!" Micaiah beamed, reaching to hug him. He sat down at the table and embraced her lovingly. "I had such an awful night," she said.

"Me too," Sothe agreed. Then he looked up at the guys. "Pit stole my scarf last night and I had to chase him through the whole smashers' wing to get it back." His face was clearly not amused, so the guys knew it wasn't simply a practical joke on Pit's part.

"That little-" Link stopped himself before he said something nasty. "Don't worry, Sothe. I'll teach him a lesson!"

Marth laughed. "Good luck with that. Pit's not good at 'learning lessons.'" He made quotation gestures with his hands. "That kid still has a lot of growing up to do."

"Well, I'm gonna make him grow up, and fast!" Link said angrily as he got up from the table to put his tray away. "There's no reason we can't all be friends here!" he muttered as he stormed out of the cafeteria, gaining the attention of all the smashers that were there at the moment. Marth and Ike decided it was best that they follow him. Link could be a little rough with the younger smashers sometimes.

"What's his problem?" Sonic asked as the two walked past. He and Shadow were sitting at the table closest to the entrance.

"It's nothing," Ike told him. "He's just a little angry."

"A little?" Sonic's tone was surprised. "You better catch up to him. We all know Link's a tornado when he's mad!"


	6. Resolutions

**Wow! These chapters are getting written faster than I thought they would be! It's almost like they're writing themselves! :P Anyway, this chapter is called "Resolutions" for reasons that you'll see at the end. Hope you guys like it! Follow, favorite, and review! Hopefully chapter 7 will be out in the nick of time as well! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. All characters belong to the amazing people at Nintendo. :)**

"PIT!" Link yelled as he ran through the corridors of the mansion. He had a feeling he knew where Pit would be. He always liked to run a lap in the gym before he ate breakfast, so that's where Link was headed. He ran past the lounge and the library, looking in both to see if he was wrong. As he turned his head to peek into the library, he smacked right into Master Hand, who was taking his scheduled morning stroll around the mansion. Link fell backwards onto the ground, looking up at Master Hand. "I'm sorry, Master Hand!" he apologized. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

Master Hand extended one of his fingers to help Link up, and he grabbed it graciously. "Link," he began, using his warning tone of voice. "I must ask you why you were running. You know very well that's dangerous, especially since the janitors just waxed the floors."

"I know, and I'm sorry," Link expressed. "I was looking for Pit." His eyes drifted down to his feet, and he knew he'd have to tell Master Hand why.

Then Master Hand asked the obvious question Link was expecting. "And why were you running down the hall shouting his name?"

Link decided to be honest rather than lie. In the end, his punishment wouldn't be as bad if he told the truth. "Well, actually," he began, his voice shaking a little, "I was hoping to beat him up." Link looked down at his feet again.

Master Hand looked surprised. "Why would you want to do that?" he asked. Just then, Marth and Ike had turned the corner down the hall, still running.

"Wait, Master Hand!" Marth called out. "It's not Link's fault!"

"Don't run, boys!" Master Hand shouted down the hall, but it was too late. Ike had lost his footing and he lunged for Marth's cape as he fell, pulling Marth down with him. The two of them lay in a disheveled mess on the floor, both groaning from the impact.

Master Hand made his way down the hall and extended two fingers to help them up. "Now, what's this all about?" He asked once they were both on their feet again. He turned to Link and motioned for him to come over. Link obeyed reluctantly, knowing this wasn't going to be good.

It was Ike who spoke first. "Link was looking for Pit to try and knock some discipline into him," he told Master Hand. "We followed him because we didn't know what he was going to do." Ike looked at Link apologetically, shrugging his shoulders.

"I see," Master Hand said. "And why were you trying to discipline him?" He turned to Link, who was leaning against the wall, arms folded across his chest.

Link sighed before he spoke. "Pit has been acting very rude towards Sothe," he said finally. "I just wanted to make him sorry for his actions."

Master Hand touched Link's shoulder. "You know it's not your place to do that, Link," he said, a little more caring then the three of them had expected. "If you knew this was going on, you should have come to me first." Link nodded his head slowly, then looked at the ground again. "I will talk to Pit," Master Hand said. "The three of you are dismissed." Link looked at Marth and Ike oddly, and they did the same. "Go now, before I change my mind about punishing you."

The three of them skedaddled quickly, making their way back to the cafeteria. "Oh, and tell Sothe I'd like to speak with him too," Master Hand added, then he floated down the hall looking for Pit.

* * *

Sothe and Micaiah were still sitting at the table when the three swordsmen returned. "How did it go?" Micaiah asked. She was propped up against Sothe, who was running his fingers through her hair. "Did you find him?"

"No," Link answered her, sitting down at the table. "But I found Master Hand."

"Uh oh," Sothe said, setting Micaiah upright again. "What happened?"

"He wants to talk to you and Pit," Marth told him.

"Together?" Sothe questioned, his tone of voice rising. Micaiah's hand touched his arm.

"Sothe, you need to do this," she said calmly. Sothe greatly admired her gentleness, and he knew she was right. She always was.

"I know," he sighed. Then he got up to leave. "I guess I'd better get going, then." Micaiah grabbed his hand before he left, and the two shared a quiet moment of eye contact. Then Sothe turned to leave the cafeteria.

"You know, technically you two can do whatever you want when Master Hand isn't around," Link said, giving Micaiah a sly smile.

She smiled back at him and was about to speak, but Ike spoke for her. "Micaiah follows the rules," he said. "She's a good girl." He looked at Micaiah jovially and laughed. "Unlike some of us here," his gaze turned to Marth.

"Hey, at least I'm not afraid to act upon my feelings!" Marth pointed out, elbowing Link, who shot him a death glare.

"I'm getting to it!" he said defensively. "I just need to find a time when we're alone." He glanced over at the girls' table, where Zelda was still sitting. The girls had finished their breakfast now, and were just chatting.

"Hey Zelda," Peach chimed. "Looks like Link is staring at you." She playfully nudged Zelda on the arm.

Zelda looked over only to find that Link was in fact staring. He smiled slightly and blushed, then quickly turned away. "He's so shy," Zelda said softly. "If he would just ask me out already, I'd say yes." She turned to Lyn then, who was giggling. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"Oh, I was just thinking about last night," Lyn replied, earning curious looks from all the girls.

"Well, you have to tell us now!" Daisy insisted. "You got us all interested."

Lyn smiled. "Alright," she said. "Last night, Marth and I went out to the pool."

Peach gasped. "You didn't!"

"We did," Lyn confessed, although from the look on her face, she wasn't ashamed of it. "Yeah, we got in the water and he just started kissing me all over." Lyn pointed to a hickey on the side of her neck.

"I was wondering what that was!" Zelda laughed.

"So," Peach's voice was quieter. "Did you 'do it?'" She seemed overly giddy at the thought.

"No, we didn't," Lyn answered, sounding a bit disappointed. "But, oh well," she added, brushing off her upset.

"Aww!" the girls all said in unison.

"That's too bad," Daisy put in. Then she laughed. "Peach, you and Mario are past that point, aren't you?"

Peach smiled a little. "Yeah, and believe me, Italians are pretty good at love-making," she hinted, earning snickers from all the girls.

"Peach! You naughty girl!" Zelda squeaked in between laughs. Then they all shared stories of their past and present loves.

* * *

Sothe walked into Master Hand's office nervously. "You wanted to see me, Master Hand?" he asked.

"Yes," Master Hand said from behind his desk. "Have a seat right there next to Pit." He pointed to a chair next to the wall.

Pit looked away from him and sniffed as Sothe sat down. Sothe avoided looking at him as well. Then Master Hand got out from behind his desk and floated in front of them. "Now," he began sternly. "You both know why you're here." He looked at the two of them, noticing they still had their heads turned away from each other, and also from him. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" he bellowed, and both of them obeyed, swiftly turning their heads towards him. "Pit, Link has told me you've been bothering Sothe."

"All I did was take his scarf!" Pit interjected. "It was a joke!"

"It sure didn't seem like a joke!" Sothe protested. Master Hand held up a finger and they stopped arguing.

"Pit, why did you take his scarf?" Master Hand inquired.

Pit looked down at the floor then, twiddling his thumbs. "I don't know," he sighed. "I guess, I just thought that Sothe would replace me as Link, Marth, and Ike's friend."

Sothe was surprised upon hearing this, and he turned to face Pit. "Are you saying you're jealous of me?" he asked. Pit hesitated a little before nodding his head. Sothe inhaled deeply. "You know, Pit, you've had experiences with those guys that I'll never have," he spoke softly. "You guys have been friends for a long time, and I don't see myself getting in the way of that." He laughed a little then. "And if you want, we can go ask Micaiah about it. She's a fortune teller."

Pit looked up at Sothe, a slight smile on his face and tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry!" he croaked, putting his face in his hands and crying loudly. "I just hate myself for being so mean to you!" he wept.

Sothe put a hand on his back. "Don't hate yourself," he said comfortingly. "We've all made mistakes."

Pit took his face out of his hands and smiled at Sothe. Then they both hugged each other. Master Hand sniffled, and he reached on his desk for a box of tissues. "I love my job!" he said in between sobs. Sothe and Pit laughed, then stood up from their chairs. "You're both free to go," he said, blowing his-wait, Master Hand doesn't have a nose.

"Here's to starting over," Pit said, smiling and extending his hand to Sothe once they were out of Master Hand's office. Sothe grabbed his hand and shook it firmly.

"You said it," he agreed, then they walked back up to their room.


	7. Practice Makes Perfect

**Alrighty, chapter 7 has arrived! Lots of interesting stuff happens in this chapter! Hope you guys like it! Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review if you've got something to tell me! Constructive criticism is always much appreciated! But please, no flames! :P Anywho, hope you enjoy this chapter! Chapter 8 soon to come!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. All characters belong to the amazing people at Nintendo. :)**

"Come on, guys! Hurry up!" Link called to Marth and Ike as the three swordsmen ran outside to the practice stages. The practice stages were actually floating up in the sky, with nets placed all around them for the safety of an airborne smasher. On an actual stage, the smasher would simply disintegrate if shoved too far off the edge, reappearing on a small platform, granted they still had lives left. If they ran out of lives, they were teleported back to a locker room to freshen up after the match. There were three practice stages outside, and to get to them, smashers had to step inside a portal which would teleport them to the appropriate stage.

Marth caught up to Link with no problem, but Ike started to run slower after a while, eventually walking the rest of the way. When he finally caught up to them, they looked annoyed. "What's up, dude?" Marth asked.

Ike was breathing heavily, sweat beads glistening on his forehead. "Sorry guys," he said, putting his hands on his knees. "I'm really out of shape."

"Well, then KO-ing you shouldn't be a problem!" Link laughed, and he stepped into a portal marked '# 1.' Marth and Ike followed him, quickly being transported to Practice Stage #1.

All the practice stages looked the same. They were simply a large, flat metal surface with a couple higher platforms on each side. Link and Ike appeared on the right side, and Marth on the left. They all looked up at the large scoreboard hanging from the ceiling, which would tell them when to start the match. It also displayed how many lives they each had left. They had decided to keep it a short practice, only giving themselves five lives. The scoreboard rang loudly, and that was the cue to commence fighting. Marth immediately ran at Ike, swinging his trusty sword Falchion, and getting ready for a hit. He was too predictable, however, and Ike put up his shield. Marth bounced back a little at the impact, giving Ike a rather nasty look. He raised his sword again, this time hitting Ike full on.

"Is that how you want it to go down?" Ike asked, a playful look in his eye. "Alright then, we can do that!" He raised Aether, his mighty sword, and it crashed down on Marth, sending him flying a ways.

Link noticed that now was his chance to attack Ike. He quickly lunged at him, and his sword slashed at his back, causing him to fall to the ground. "Did you forget about me?" Link asked as he helped his friend up.

"Hardly," Ike answered, swinging his heavy two-handed sword at Link, who quickly dodged his attack. Marth came up from behind Ike and made a mad dash for Link, performing his Dancing Blade move. Link didn't know what hit and was launched off the side of the stage. He performed a quick recovery move, however, and spun back onto solid ground.

"It's gonna take a lot more than that!" he called, getting ready to strike at Ike again. He wasn't so lucky this time, though. Ike raised his sword and smashed it on top of Link, causing him to really go flying. He landed against the safety net, and looked up at the scoreboard. One of his lives was gone. Touching the safety net meant losing a life during practice matches. "Darn it!" he yelled as he climbed up the ladder to get back onto the stage.

Marth and Ike had entered a severe swordfight in the meantime, whacking away at each other senselessly. Marth managed to deal a very damaging blow to Ike, and he crashed against the net on the left side of the stage. Marth taunted him, then spun around to see Link charging at him. He raised his sword for a counter-attack, but wasn't quite ready. Link slashed at him with his sword once and he flew back towards the net. He tried to perform a recovery move, but he just missed the edge of the stage, and plummeted onto the net below.

"Why does that happen to me all the time?" he complained, climbing back up onto the stage. All three of them had lost one life now, and the battle continued on. When it was all over, Marth had won, and Ike had lost all five of his lives within the first few minutes of the fight. Marth finished off Link with his final smash.

"If it weren't for my stupid recovery move," Ike insisted as the three of them walked back to the mansion. "I could've KO-ed you both easily!"

"You're just mad because I won!" Marth smirked. "I beat both of you bad!"

"Please," Link said. "I just let you win." He rubbed the sweat off his forehead. "And besides, there's plenty more matches to be fought."

Samus was relaxing by the pool when they guys walked by. She was reclined in a lawn chair and was wearing a very skimpy swimsuit. Ike couldn't resist the urge to whistle at her, even though he didn't like her in that way at all. The other two couldn't help but snicker.

"You guys are such perves!" she shrieked as she grabbed a towel to cover herself up.

"Then maybe you shouldn't wear stuff like that," Marth suggested, still stifling laughter. Samus simply turned away from them, folding her arms across her chest. Marth and Link both patted Ike on the back, and they continued walking inside. It was almost dinner time now.

The Pokémon were sitting in the lounge when the swordsmen entered. Jigglypuff and Squirtle were hovering over a magazine that Lucario was reading. He looked very annoyed by this. Pikachu, Bulbasaur, and Charizard were playing Mario Kart, and Charizard seemed to be getting frustrated by how many times it had fallen off Rainbow Road.

"Do you mind going somewhere else?" Lucario asked Jigglypuff and Squirtle, who just looked at him questionably. Lucario sighed, smacking his head with his paw. "I can't read with you crowded around me like this!"

"Jiggly?" Jigglypuff asked, seeming to pick up on what Lucario was getting at. It looked at Squirtle and nodded its head, and they both left the lounge.

"Thank you!" Lucario praised, looking up toward the heavens. "I thought they'd never leave." He spoke to the swordsmen now, who had taken seats on a large couch.

"Have you been out to the practice stages yet, Lucario?" Link asked.

"No, not yet," Lucario answered. "I should probably get out there soon, though." He closed his magazine and stood up from his chair. "I think dinner is being served now. Care to join me?"

Link, Marth, and Ike all nodded their heads and followed him to the cafeteria. When they got there, they saw something they never thought they would see. Pit and Sothe were sitting at a table laughing. With each other! Link rubbed his eyes to check if he was dreaming up the whole thing. When he was sure it was real, he looked over at Marth and Ike, who had the same reaction he did.

"What happened?" Marth asked, not believing what he was seeing. "Did we miss something?"

"Maybe that talk with Master Hand was all it took?" Ike suggested, though he wasn't quite sure himself. The three of them walked over to the serving line to get their food. After they had gone through, they sat down at the table next to Pit and Sothe.

"Oh, hey guys!" Pit greeted them. "Sothe here was just telling me a hilarious story!" He and Sothe looked at each other and burst out laughing again. Ike felt like he was in an alternate universe. Sothe never laughed! What the hell was going on here?!

"Where's Isaac?" Link asked. He waited while they both calmed themselves down.

"He doesn't feel good today," Sothe answered. "He said it must've been the chicken we had last night."

"Don't ever mention chicken again!" Meta Knight hissed as he stormed past their table.

They all looked in his direction oddly for a moment, then resumed their conversation. "Really?" Link asked. "Nobody else looks sick." He looked around the cafeteria and noticed everyone was there except for Isaac.

Master Hand entered the cafeteria then. "May I have your attention please?" he addressed, and all the smashers immediately stopped their conversations. "As you all know, Valentine's Day is coming up," he began. Several of the girls, including Medusa,' oohed' and 'awed' as Master Hand said this. "So in honor of Valentine's Day, which is next Thursday, we will be having a special Valentine's Week!" Master Hand seemed extremely excited about this, and he received strange looks from the 'tough guys' like Bowser, Snake, and Wolf. Ganondorf seemed to be the only one in that group who was somewhat excited as well, hoping this would be his chance to ask Medusa out. Luigi was also enticed by the idea, thinking of how he wanted to go about asking Daisy out.

"And what will be happening during this 'Valentine's Week?'" Falco asked, clearly not impressed by the idea at all.

"Well, Monday night we'll have a baking contest," Master Hand said. Louie looked at Olimar excitedly. The smashers didn't know this, but he LOVED to bake, and was exceptionally good at it. "Tuesday will begin the voting for the Cutest Couple Contest," Master Hand continued. "The voting will remain open all week until we crown the Valentine's King and Queen on Thursday night before the party."

"Well, that hardly seems fair," Link whispered to Ike, but looked at Sothe and smiled as he said it.

Sothe rolled his eyes and chuckled a little. "Micaiah and I won't win," he assured. "The people here don't know us well enough."

"On Wednesday the lounge area will be reserved for Valentine making and decorating," Master Hand continued on. "Go ahead and make a Valentine's card for your special someone!" Link stole a glance at Zelda, who thankfully, wasn't looking at him as well.

"Question," Captain Falcon began. "Why are you encouraging all this lovey-dovey stuff, anyway?" Several of the smashers nodded their heads.

"On Valentine's Day I could care less," Master Hand replied. "Anyway, as I've already mentioned, Thursday will be the Valentine's party and dance, and it will be held right here in the cafeteria. So I suggest you all find dates soon!"

"But there's waaaay more guys than girls here!" Wolf pointed out.

"Well, then I guess it's first come, first served, ladies!" Master Hand chuckled a little at his joke, but no one else did. "Guys who are left without dates will just have to go alone." He said sternly, then left the cafeteria.

"Well, this should be interesting," Marth said. He looked over at the girls table, and they were all still giggling about how excited they were. "I was just planning on taking Lyn out to dinner, but I guess a dance is pretty cool too."

Sothe looked over at Micaiah, who had decided it was time to branch out and mingle amongst the girls. She caught his gaze and winked at him. He smiled at his wife, hoping next week would be perfect.

"Well," Link sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Anyone up for a _real_ match?"

The guys all looked at each other, thinking Link was crazy for wanting to fight again. Marth and Ike counted themselves out, followed by Pit. As his last resort, Link turned to Sothe. "You game?" he asked.

Sothe gave him a mischievous look and the corners of his mouth turned up into a satisfied smile. "You're on!"

**Yes, I realize Valentine's Day isn't anywhere close to coming up, but I just wanted to add something interesting to my story. Don't judge! :P**


	8. The Duel

**Chapter 8 is here! :) This one took a little longer to get out cause I've been a teensy bit busy lately. Also cause it's considerably longer than the previous chapters. But it's here now! And it was a lot of fun to write! :P Hope you guys like this one! Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! Chapter 9 will hopefully be up soon!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. All characters belong to the amazing people at Nintendo. :)**

"Link, you've got to be kidding!" Ike burst out. "Have you even practiced yet, Sothe?" he asked him.

"Nope," Sothe answered bluntly. "What better way to learn the ropes than to just get out there and go for it?" Sothe was definitely a "go-getter" by nature, but this was something even Ike hadn't seen from him before.

"I like this guy!" Link said, patting Sothe on the back. "Don't worry, I'll go easy on you."

Sothe simply scoffed at this. "No. If I'm going to do this, I want you to give me all you've got." He gave Link a daring look. Marth, Ike, and Pit all dropped their jaws. Link was no easy opponent, and asking him to give it his all was unheard of.

"I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into, Sothe," Ike warned.

"That's never stopped me before," Sothe pointed out. "You of all people should know that I like a challenge."

Ike simply shook his head, but couldn't help smiling a little. This was definitely going to be interesting. "Well then, mind if we watch?" The question was aimed at Link.

"Sure, you can watch Sothe get his ass kicked!" Link teased. The table erupted into long 'oooohs.'

"Excuse me. What was that?" Micaiah had joined the guys at their table again. "What's going on?"

"Sothe's gonna fight Link!" Pit chirped, and Ike elbowed him in the gut. "Ooof! Hey, what was that for?" Ike gave him a dissatisfied look.

"What?" Micaiah was clearly shocked by this. "Sothe! Are you using your head at all? You haven't even practiced!" Her tone of voice sounded a little overprotective. "I don't think you're ready. Your arms aren't as rock hard as they used to be, you know."

This comment earned chuckles from Marth and Link. Micaiah gave them an annoyed glare in return. "There's no risk involved with this, Micaiah," Sothe told her gently as he wrapped his arm around her. "Whatever happens, I'll be fine."

"That's not really what I'm worried about," Micaiah said. "If you lose, people might make fun of you for being foolish. You could become the laughing stock of this entire mansion!" She sounded very apprehensive now.

"Listen, Micaiah," Link began. "If Sothe loses, you can see to it that I'll take care of anybody who tries to mock him." His words were sincere, and they made Micaiah feel a little better.

She heaved a great sigh. "Alright. But I'm coming to watch!" Zelda had taken a seat at the table then.

"What's up?" she asked, taking a sip from a glass of milk.

"Sothe and I were just about to head over to the stadium for a match," Link informed her.

Her face lit up with excitement. "Can I watch?" she asked eagerly.

"Sure! The more the merrier!" Link beamed, and Sothe felt Micaiah grow rigid in his arms. He knew she still wasn't very fond of the idea.

* * *

The gang headed over to the Smash Stadium after lunch was over. The stadium was less than a half a mile away from the mansion, so it wasn't very far. When word spread of the first actual match of the year, they had attracted more and more people. Soon, everyone was tagging along behind them. Some people were even placing bets on who would win. When they got to the stadium, Link and Sothe headed for the locker room to get ready. The rest of the smashers and assist trophies took seats in the stands.

"I really don't know about this, Ike," Micaiah said. "He won't get hurt, will he?" She, Ike, Marth, Pit, and Zelda had taken seats close to the front.

"The pain we feel in matches is just a simulation," Ike told her. "So no, he won't get hurt." He smiled at her assuringly.

Yune chirped in Micaiah's ear then. "What's that Yune?" she asked her feathered friend. The little bird chirped once more. "Are you sure?" Marth stared at her oddly as she carried on a conversation with the bird.

"Can she actually understand that thing?" he leaned over and whispered to Ike. Ike nodded his head and Marth sat back in his seat again, still confused.

"I see," Micaiah said. "Go to him, then." She outstretched her arm and Yune flew off of her hand. "She wants to be with Sothe," Micaiah told Ike when he gave her a questioning look. Ike nodded his head again, then placed a gentle hand on her back.

"He'll be fine, Micaiah," he said. "Don't worry about him so much."

"I have to," Micaiah responded. "It's my job."

* * *

"Well, are you ready for this, rookie?" Link asked Sothe while they were in the locker room preparing themselves for the fight.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Sothe replied. He eyed his biceps in the mirror and squeezed them a little, letting out a quiet laugh. "Damn, Micaiah was right." He turned to Link, who was making sure his sword was in good condition.

"Isn't that the first compromise you make in marriage? That the wifey is always right?" Link asked, chuckling. "Or at least, that's what I always thought. I could be wrong."

"No, you're pretty much right," Sothe said. "She knows she's always right, and I think she wonders if I'll ever listen to her," he laughed.

Link smiled. "Where's your weapon?" he asked suddenly, looking around the room for a sword.

Sothe reached into a holster that was fastened around his waist and pulled out a dagger. "This would be it," he said.

"That's all?" Link asked. "No sword, no arrows. Just a knife?"

Sothe nodded his head. "It's all I need." Just then, Yune flew into the locker room through an open vent in the ceiling. "Yune? What are you doing here?" Sothe asked as the bird landed on his shoulder. "Did Micaiah send you?" The bird whistled happily. "You wanted to see me? Oh, well thank you, Yune." He stroked the delicate bird lightly.

"You can talk to it too?" Link asked. "I thought that was just a Micaiah thing?"

Sothe laughed. "She never used to speak to me. But after Micaiah and I were married, I guess she realized she couldn't avoid me any longer." He took out a small seed from his pocket and gave it to Yune, who gobbled it up happily. A bell rang then, startling both the bird and Sothe.

"That's the signal!" Link said excitedly. "Ready?"

Sothe told Yune to go back to Micaiah, then put his knife back in its holster. "Ready," he replied, and they both walked out of the locker room and into the stadium. The stadium was built around a large hole in the center, and that hole served to house the appropriate stage once it was selected. The stage then appeared in the center of the stadium.

Link had selected a random stage, hoping neither of them would be given a homefield advantage. His hopes faded, however, when he realized the stage generator had chosen the Bridge of Eldin. "Sorry about that," he apologized. "I should've just picked one that's foreign to both of us rather than chose one at random."

"It's okay," Sothe said. "After all, I told you not to go easy on me." The crowd roared as Sothe walked across to the other side of the bridge. Link and Sothe both looked up at the scoreboard, waiting for the match to start. They decided to make it a good, long fight, and gave themselves ten lives each.

"Rip his a-head off, Link!" Mario shouted, loud enough for everyone in the stadium to hear.

"Oh dear!" Micaiah squeaked, then covered her eyes with her hands. Zelda, who was sitting next to Micaiah, giggled a bit.

"It's okay, Micaiah!" she said. "Link won't actually rip Sothe's head off. Things like that aren't allowed."

A loud bell rang then, signaling the start of the match. Sothe took his knife out of its holster, and Link drew his sword from its sheath. They both approached each other very slowly at first, then started to pick up the pace when they got closer to the center of the bridge. Link was the first to issue an attack. He raised his sword and swung at Sothe, but Sothe quickly held up his knife in front of him, and their blades collided. The clang of metal caused the crowd to go silent.

Link seemed surprised at Sothe's speed. He raised his sword for another attack, but Sothe blocked him again, then took a huge leap backwards. "Say, you're not so bad," Link smiled.

"You expected worse?" Sothe asked, daring Link to come closer. Link accepted Sothe's challenge and ran towards him, sword raised behind his head. Sothe made a fist and moved his arm quickly and effectively, delivering a damaging blow to Link's stomach. The unsuspecting Link fell backwards onto the ground. Sothe stood over him, a huge smile on his face. "Is that your all?"

"Not in the least!" Link picked himself up and swung at Sothe, who wasn't really prepared this time. Link's sword hit him on the arm, and he staggered back. A horn was heard in the distance then. Link immediately retreated over to the left side of the bridge. Sothe just stood there, not sure what was going on.

"Sothe!" Micaiah called out. "Behind you!"

Sothe turned around briskly, coming face to face with a huge boar-like creature. There was a strange looking goblin thing riding on its back. Sothe leapt up into the air, trying to get out of its way. He managed to avoid being hit by it, but then a bomb was dropped in the middle of the bridge. Sothe noticed this and turned to run away, but the bomb blew up almost immediately, shoving him off the side of the stage. His body disintegrated and he was brought back onto the stage by a little circular platform. He was down one life.

"How's it going?" Link asked jokingly.

"Great," Sothe responded, dropping down from the platform. The fighting resumed, both competitors doing their absolute best. Before Link knew it, he had also lost a life, having received a brutal kick from Sothe.

"What the-Link, what are you doing?" Fox shouted. Several of the smashers had the same reaction.

"This is going to be a pretty even match," Marth said. "But I still don't know about a knife against a sword."

"Sothe is very skilled with a knife," Ike said in reply. "He won't use any other weapon."

"It seems to be working out okay for him," Pit said. "Although, it wouldn't be my first choice."

The match went on for almost a half-hour. Link and Sothe seemed to be taking turns KO-ing each other. Their lives slowly depleted, until they were each down to their last one. The spectators were surprised Sothe had lasted this long. Actually, they were more surprised that Link had lost all but one of his lives.

"Well," Link began. "You've proven yourself a worthy opponent after all." He and Sothe were circling about each other. "No matter what happens next, Sothe, I'm proud of you." Link smiled at him, breaking the seriousness of the mood.

"Thank you, Link," Sothe said. "It's been an honor to fight against you." The two ran at each other then, slashing away with their blades. Suddenly, the crowd gasped as a smash ball floated into sight.

"Grab that, Sothe!" Ike shouted. "It will allow you to utilize your final smash!"

"My what?" Sothe yelled back. Several of the smashers burst out laughing.

"Oh, goddesses!" Micaiah slapped her hand over her face.

Link had started to chase after the ball, swinging his sword in hopes of hitting it. He managed to get two good, solid strikes on it, when it drifted over towards Sothe. Link immediately came running at him again, trying to hit the ball a third time. He jumped in midair and swung his sword, but he missed the ball by less than an inch. Sothe seized the opportunity and jumped as well, taking his knife and plunging it into the ball. It shattered into a million pieces. Sothe immediately felt a rush of intense power run through his veins. The stage turned dark, and an eerie glow surrounded him.

"Get him, Sothe!" Ike and Micaiah yelled in unison. Before he knew what was happening, Sothe ran past Link with incredible speed several times, slashing him with his knife each time he whizzed by. Link was in a stupor, not able to move at all while this was happening. The attack dealt a lot of damage, and the other smashers were amazed at how powerful it was. When Sothe ran by the fifth time, he leapt into the air and came crashing down on top of Link, stabbing him with his knife. Link flew up into the air so fast that nobody even saw him. When they did finally see him, he was falling slowly on the horizon, screaming as he vanished from sight.

"GAME!" An announcer-like voice boomed. The smashers just sat there for a moment, not believing what had just ensued. Then, they all got up on their feet and started cheering for Sothe. Sothe looked around the stadium and heard them all chanting his name. Tears welled up in his eyes, and he couldn't remember the last time he had actually cried.

"Yes! That's my boy!" Ike shouted, cheering as well.

"That's my husband!" Micaiah corrected. She jumped over the rail that prevented spectators from going onto the stage and ran towards Sothe. Upon seeing her, Sothe opened his arms to her, and she happily leaped into them. The crowd whistled and 'awwwed' at the adorable sight.

"I told you I could do this," he said softly, tapping her nose. She looked up at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry. I won't ever doubt you again." Her tone of voice was sincere.

He gently set Micaiah back down on the ground and turned to the crowd. They were still cheering for him. A huge grin appeared on his face, and he waved at everyone. This was a moment he would never forget, and he wanted it to last a long time.


	9. Getting Dates

**Chapter 9 is here! Hope you guys like it! This one covers some of the smashers asking people to the dance. This one was very fun to write, especially the little GanondorfXMedusa section in the middle! :P Remember to follow, favorite, and review please! I'll have chapter 10 up soon! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. All characters belong to the amazing people at Nintendo. :)**

With Sothe's recent victory against Link, he had become a bit of a celebrity around the mansion. Everyone seemed to want to be his best friend. And every girl who wasn't already committed wanted to ask him to the Valentine's dance. After all, he was very good looking.

Samus, Medusa, Daisy, Palutena, and even Midna were following him around the mansion, each of them begging him to go with them. "Sothe, you're so incredible!" Samus cooed, hoping to seduce him.

Sothe had been ignoring them for a while, but finally turned around. "Ladies, you do know that I'm married, right?" he asked the flock of desperate girls. "Of course I'll be taking my wife to the dance."

Midna seemed rather surprised to hear this. "What?! Nobody tells me anything!" She turned around and stalked down the hall, muttering something profane in her native Twili language. Midna was very well known for her sharp tongue.

The rest of the girls realized their efforts were useless and followed after her. "Asking him was your idea!" Medusa hissed at Samus as they sulked down the hall.

* * *

Luigi took in a huge gulp of air as he spotted her coming around the corner. He held a perfect red rose behind his back, courtesy of Peach. She kept another garden at the mansion. "You can do this, Luigi," he whispered to himself.

Daisy and Rosalina were discussing kingdom matters when they saw him standing there, grinning widely at Daisy. "Oh, hi Luigi," she greeted him. "Did you want something?"

She was making this easy for him, leading him right to the question he wanted to ask her. "Yes," he said nervously. He slowly took out the rose from behind his back and gave it to her. She gasped at his action, and even blushed a little. "Will you go to the Valentine's dance with me?" He waited anxiously for her reply.

Daisy gazed upon the beautiful flower and smiled. "Oh, Luigi!" she beamed. "Of course I'll go with you!" She grabbed him in a hug then, making Luigi go red in the face. Rosalina saw this and giggled, giving him a thumbs up.

* * *

Medusa was sitting in the library reading a book about executions when Ganondorf slowly entered the room. He pretended to leaf through the books on the shelves, occasionally sneaking glances at her. Louie was also in the library, looking at cookbooks. It was the night of the bake-off after all, and he wanted to make something so amazing that he was sure to win.

Medusa glanced up from her book then, at the same time Ganondorf was looking at her. Their eyes locked for a moment, then Medusa looked back down at her book. Ganondorf turned away and continued to fake interest in the books, cursing himself for gaping so long. _It's now or never!_ He thought to himself. It took all the courage he had in him, but he finally started to make conversation with her. "It's a nice day today, isn't it?" he asked. _Why in the name of Nayru would you talk about the weather?! _He managed a small smile as she looked up at him once again.

"I guess so," Medusa said. She looked a little confused. "I know what you're trying to say," she spoke after an awkward silence.

Ganondorf's eyes went wide. "You do?" he asked. Medusa got up from her seat and began walking towards him. Ganondorf wasn't quite sure how to react to this, so he involuntarily took a step back.

"Of course I do. Women can pick up on these things, you know. Men are just too ignorant to notice." She stopped about an inch from his face. The corners of her mouth turned up into a wry smile then. "So, why don't you ask me?"

Ganondorf began to shake with nervousness. "Ar-are you sure? You don't think I'm frightening?" He was surprised she had taken this much interest in him.

"Nothing scares me, big guy," she leaned in close to his ear and whispered, running a finger along his cheek. Ganondorf's only reaction was to just stand there and smile dumbly. "Come by my room at about eight'o clock Thursday night. And wear something handsome," she charmed, then picked up her book and exited the library.

"Okay," Ganondorf squeaked long after she was gone. His ridiculous smile was still plastered on his face.

* * *

"There she is, Link," Marth whispered to his friend. Marth had promised Link he would help him out with Zelda, and he wasn't about to let his friend go to the dance alone. The two swordsmen were hiding in a bush near the pool, waiting for her to walk by. Through Link's constant interaction with her, the two of them had learned that she always took a walk around the recreation yard after dinner. Right on cue, she stepped outside into the warm air and began her stroll.

"Marth, I know your my friend and all but-" Link began to speak, but Marth cut him off.

"You've waited far too long for this, buddy," Marth told him. "It's now or never!" Marth then shoved Link out of the bush, much to his surprise. Little did Marth know, he had pushed Link right in front of Zelda. They collided with each other and fell to the grassy ground. Link immediately got to his feet and helped her up.

"I'm so sorry, Zel!" he apologized. Zelda brushed off the leaves that were sticking to her dress, then she pulled some more out of Link's hair.

"What were you doing in there?" she asked, giggling. "You weren't hiding from me, were you?"

"No!" Link blurted. "I mean, of course not!" He was more nervous now than he ever had been in his entire life. "Actually, Marth and I were hiding from Ike. You see, we were gonna play a prank on him later."

"You idiot!" Marth hissed from behind the bush. Zelda heard him and reached inside the bush to pull him out, grabbing a hold of his arm.

"Hello, Marth," Zelda said to him once he was standing up. His hair was also infested with leaves. She picked them out gently, then turned to Link with a suspicious look on her face. "What's this all about, Link?" She had clearly caught on to his lie.

Link stuttered, searching for the right words to say. "Well, you see, um. I-I was just wondering, if..." Marth sighed. This would take all day if he didn't step in.

"Link was wondering if you would like to accompany him to the Valentine's dance," he informed the princess, receiving an angry look from Link.

Zelda ignored his look and smiled at him. "Why didn't you just say so?" she asked. "I accept your invitation!" She wrapped him in a hug, and Link looked at Marth over her shoulder. He mouthed the words 'thank you.'

'Anytime.' Marth mouthed back, then left the two of them alone.

* * *

Peach and Rosalina were in the lounge chatting when Ike walked in. Peach was telling Rosalina about the fabulous dress she was going to wear to the dance. Ike knocked on the door post quietly. The girls stopped their conversation and turned their attention to him. "Uh, I can come back later," he said. Before he could turn around to walk away, Rosalina stopped him.

"You're not interrupting anything," she told him. "Did you need something?"

Ike took one look at her and he was speechless. She was so incredibly beautiful, and her voice sounded so soft and soothing, like an angel's. "Um, yes," he said, taking himself out of his daydream. "Rosalina, will you go to the Valentine's dance with me?" His words came out very fast, and he hoped she understood them.

"Oh, Ike," Rosalina began to say. Her expression looked rather sad. "I'm not sure. It's not you, it's just..." Her voice trailed off. "Well, I'm not even sure if I want to go yet."

Ike's face fell and he felt as though an enemy had just struck him on the battlefield. "I see," he said. "Well, thank you for your time." He turned to walk away, his head hung in defeat.

"Wait, Ike!" Rosalina called after him. "That wasn't a no. I'll just have to see," she insisted. "I'll let you know what I've decided tomorrow."

Ike looked at her hopefully. "Tomorrow. Right," he said. "I'll be waiting." He gave her the most charming smile he had, then left the lounge.

"Rosie!" Peach nagged. "Why didn't you say yes?"

Rosalina took a seat on the sofa beside Peach. "I just don't know," she said. "I've never been asked out on a date before."

Peach looked at her friend sincerely. "You're going to this dance, Rosie. And you're going with Ike!" It wasn't a suggestion. It was a command. "He's a really nice guy!"

"I don't doubt that," Rosalina said. "But I'm not really one for social gatherings like this. That's always been your thing." She smiled at Peach.

"I can't argue with that," Peach said. "But I want this for you, Rosie." She put on her best pouty face then, and Rosalina laughed.

"Alright, you win," she conceded. "I'll go with Ike."


	10. The Bake-Off

**Wow! I faced sincere writer's block with this one! I really hope it isn't too dull for your guys' taste. I really tried to make it not so cheesy haha! :P I hope you guys like it! Follow, favorite, and review, please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. All characters belong the amazing people at Nintendo. :)**

All of the smashers, whether they wanted to or not, came to the bake-off that night. The event didn't really draw much interest, so only three people had entered to compete. Those three were Louie, Peach, and Kirby. Peach was well known around the mansion for her abilities in the kitchen, and Kirby just loved food. Louie seemed to be the underdog here, but both he and Olimar knew better. Louie's cooking skills were actually quite amazing, and he had picked out a top-notch recipe just for tonight.

Master Hand had asked three smashers to judge the dishes, and they reluctantly agreed. Lucario, Falco, and Samus took seats at the judges table, where glasses and pitchers of water were placed for them, just in case a dish was too spicy. None of them really knew what they were supposed to be doing.

"Master Hand," Samus began as the large, disembodied hand floated past the judges table. "What do you want us to do, exactly?" Lucario and Falco looked to him as well.

"Just taste each of the dishes and give the highest score to the one that you think is best!" Master Hand responded impatiently. "How hard is it to figure out?"

"Sheesh!" Falco sneered. "You could be a tad nicer about it!" Lucario and Samus glared at Master Hand and nodded their heads in agreement.

"Fine! I'm sorry!" Master Hand blatantly apologized. "Now, make sure your cards are in order!"

The three of them groaned and picked up their number cards, making sure they all had ten. "I'm missing my 'five,'" Samus said. "Does one of you have two?"

"Yeah, here you go," Lucario handed her his extra 'five.' "Well, time to get this nightmare over with," he sighed.

The contestants entered the cafeteria then, each of them carrying large pans and pots containing their dishes. Peach was the first to set her pan on the judges table, giving them a sweet, buttery smile. If anyone would be sucking up to the judges tonight, it would be her. Kirby came in next, heaving a great sigh as he hoisted his heavy pot onto the table. "Food!" he exclaimed loudly as he took a seat next to King Dedede and Meta Knight.

Louie was the last to give his dish to the judges. He smiled at them shyly before sitting down next to Olimar. Master Hand then floated in front of the judges table. "If I may have everyone's attention?" All the smashers immediately quieted down. "Welcome to the first ever Smash Mansion Bake-Off!"

"Yay," some of the smashers who didn't want to be there uttered in a monotonous voice. Master Hand simply ignored them and continued on.

"I really wish there would've been a better turn out for this, but oh well. Without further ado, I'd like to introduce our three contestants tonight. First up, Peach!" The pampered princess stood up from her seat and waved at everybody. "Next, Kirby!" The pink puffball also stood and greeted the audience. "And last but not least, Louie!" Louie stood, but didn't wave. Actually, he sort of hid behind Olimar. He was very shy, after all, and the only person he knew around the mansion was Olimar. "First prize will be a one-year supply of maximum tomatoes!" Master Hand announced.

"Ohhh!" Kirby squeaked. Maximum tomatoes were his absolute favorite.

Master Hand continued. "I'd like to wish you all good luck. So, let's get started! Peach, please serve your dish to the judges."

Peach did so, scooping out what looked like lasagna and placing a small piece onto each of the judges' plates. The judges all tasted the food, like Master Hand had told them to do. Samus was the first to raise a numbered card in the air. "Peach, this is delicious! You deserve a ten!" She held up her card marked '10.'

The audience applauded, then it was Lucario's turn. "I'll give it a nine," he said, holding up the appropriate card. Falco also gave Peach's dish a nine.

"Congratulations, Peach! You've scored a total of twenty-eight points!" Master Hand applauded her. "Kirby, you're up!" Kirby served his dish to each of the judges. Turns out, he had made maximum tomato soup. Each of the judges took turns tasting it. The soup earned a nine from Samus and a nine from Lucario. Unfortunately, Falco was not a big fan of tomato soup, and gave it a seven.

"Kirby, you have scored a total of twenty-five points," Master Hand informed. Kirby frowned a little, then sulked back to his seat. Then Master Hand called Louie forward. The shy little astronaut timidly served the judges, hoping they would like what he'd made. He searched long and hard in the library earlier that day looking for the perfect recipe, and he'd finally found it. The crowd looked confused, however, when they saw simply spaghetti and meatballs being dumped onto the judges plates. Samus tasted the classic dish, expecting it to be just like any other, but her eyes went wide at how delicious it was. "Oh my goodness, Louie!" she exclaimed. "This is the best spaghetti I've ever had! I'm giving it a ten!" she held up the card. Lucario and Falco had almost the exact same reaction, and each of them awarded him with a ten.

"Congratulations, Louie! You've scored a total of thirty points and have won the Bake-Off!" Master Hand beamed, and all the smashers applauded him. Some even began chanting his name. Peach folded her arms across her chest, looking like she was about to kill someone. Louie stared out at the crowd, tears running down his face. He was no longer a stranger to them.

"Yeah, Louie!" an odd voice shouted out. All the smashers immediately stopped cheering and looked to the direction of the voice. There stood Olimar, his hands raised in the air. "What, you didn't know I could speak?" he asked.

The smashers all just stood there, mouths agape. Nobody knew Olimar could talk. Not even Master Hand. He had never spoken up until now. "Thanks, Oli!" Louie replied, rushing over to give his friend a hug.

"Well, I guess you learn something new every day," Marth mused. The smashers all started laughing.

"Thank you all so much for attending tonight," Master Hand spoke after a while. "Well, it's getting a bit late now. Why don't you all retire to your rooms?" he suggested.

The smashers nodded their heads, then filed out of the cafeteria. Link unlocked the door to his, Marth's, and Ike's room and let them in. Link headed into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Marth climbed to the top bunk and propped his pillow up. "Hey Ike," he called down to the floor. "Can you hand me that book on the table?"

Ike picked up the book that was laying on the nightstand. "You mean this one?" he asked, looking at the front cover. "How to Take the Next Step?" He read the title aloud. The cover had a picture of a guy and a girl holding hands. "Dude! Why are you reading this?"

Marth reached down and swiped the book from his hands. "Is it any of your business?" he asked coldly. "I just think it's time Lyn and I moved our relationship forward. Do you have a problem with that, or something?" He jerked his head down to look Ike in the eyes.

"Well, I guess not," Ike responded, rather unsure of himself.

"You're lying," Marth accused. "Why does this bother you? It has nothing to do with you!" Marth had begun to raise his voice a little.

"Guys? What's going on out there?" Link asked nervously from inside the bathroom.

"Nothing!" Marth and Ike both responded simultaneously. Ike looked back at Marth and tried to put a look of composure on his face.

"Look, I'm not bothered by it. It's your relationship and I could care less what you do with it!" he said, attempting to restore the peace.

"No, you know what?" Marth snapped. "I think you're jealous!"

"What?!" Ike blurted. This had escalated quickly.

"Yeah, you're jealous of my relationship, because you don't have a girlfriend!" Marth sneered. "You always act all manly and whatnot. But still, no girl has ever taken interest in you, and none ever will!"

Ike had officially lost his temper now. "That's it! You asked for it, pretty boy!" He grabbed his sword that was leaning against the sofa and raised it behind his head.

"Yeah? We'll just see about that!" Marth retorted, also drawing his sword. Their blades collided with each other and the clang of metal sounded throughout the room. The bathroom door burst open then, and Link came running out.

"Woah, woah, guys!" he shouted, waving his arms in the air. "What the hell is going on here?!" Ike and Marth noticed him and stopped trying to kill each other.

Marth gave Ike an unforgiving look, then turned to climb back up onto his bed. "I'm done with you!" he mumbled.

Link looked at Marth wildly. "Marth, you get back down here this instant!" he yelled.

"No!" Marth answered. "I will never speak to that moron again!"

"Marth!" Link barked. He turned to Ike then, who had slumped onto the bottom bunk. "What happened?" he asked.

Ike looked at Link. There was sincere hurt and angst in his deep, blue eyes. "Forget it, Link," he responded softly. "It's over and done with."

**Uh oh! This isn't good! :O**


	11. More Valentine's Week Shenanigans

**Okay, here's chapter 11! I apologize that this one's not very long. I'll make up for that next chapter! :P Remember to follow, favorite, and review! Also, if you could give me suggestions of what should happen after Valentine's Week is over, that would be much appreciated! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! See y'all in chapter 12! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. All characters belong to the amazing people at Nintendo. :)**

The next morning Link escorted Zelda to the cafeteria for breakfast. He hadn't had much sleep last night, mainly because he was pondering how he would get Marth and Ike to be friends again. He still wasn't quite sure what happened between them, and hoped to find Ike in the cafeteria since he wasn't in their room when he woke up.

"You said they just randomly started yelling at each other?" Zelda asked him. He had, of course, informed her of their fight.

"Yeah," Link said in reply. "They drew their swords on each other, even." This caused Zelda to let out a small gasp. "So it must've been pretty rough." Link grabbed Zelda's hand in his then, and she looked at him, blushing. "But I'm gonna do all I can to fix this," he said.

Zelda smiled. "I know you will." She squeezed his hand. "You always know how to solve problems like this."

Link returned her smile, then they reached the cafeteria doors. Right away, Link saw Ike sitting at their usual table. Sothe and Micaiah were with him. Ike's hand was resting in Micaiah's, for some reason. Link and Zelda waved to them, got their breakfast, and joined them at the table. When they sat down and got a closer look at the situation, they noticed Micaiah's eyes were closed, and Ike was looking at her hopefully. Then Micaiah heaved a painful sigh and opened her eyes. The expression on her face was full of remorse. "I'm sorry, Ike," she apologized. "I can't see anything."

Ike's face fell, and he bowed his head slightly. "Then it's official," he said. "Our friendship isn't repairable." He put his face in his hands, and Link swore he was crying.

"Ike, just because I don't see anything, doesn't mean you two won't be friends again," Micaiah comforted. "You have to remember that I don't always see things by choice." She pulled one of his hands from his face and grasped it tightly. "You're not doomed," she smiled slightly, and Ike looked up at her. The silver-haired girl's smile alone was enough to make him feel better.

"Thank you, Micaiah," he said. "Thank you for trying, anyway."

"This just isn't right," Link said suddenly. "Ike, what even happened? You never did tell me." Link didn't care if he was being insensitive at the moment. He wanted to know.

Ike sighed, knowing he would have to tell everyone sooner or later. "He thinks I'm...jealous of him," he said, trying to find the right words. He received confused looks from everyone at the table.

"How so?" Sothe asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well, last night he asked me to hand him a book. So I did, and this book...well, to say the least, it was about sex," he got right to the point instead of beating around the bush. Link, Zelda, and Micaiah all reacted by spouting "what?!" at the same time. Sothe spewed the coffee he was drinking and erupted into a coughing fit, causing several people to stare. Micaiah excused him and began patting his back vigorously.

"I didn't know Marth was into that sort of thing," Link said, obviously a little disturbed.

"No, Link. Not like that," Ike informed. "He was consulting the book on how to 'take it further' with Lyn," he informed, making the quote gesture with his fingers. "I must've looked like I disapproved, because he immediately badgered me."

"So what exactly did Marth say to you?" Zelda asked.

"He brought up the fact that I don't have a girlfriend," Ike answered solemnly. Link's jaw tensed up at hearing this.

"That is so low!" He shouted, once again attracting attention to their table. "Why did he have to go and pull that stunt?" Link was mad now, and everyone knew it. Zelda had to stroke his arm several times to calm him down.

"Hey guys!" Pit and Isaac had entered the cafeteria and sat down next to them. "What's going on?" Pit was unusually perky, for he was not a morning person. Sothe, who had now recovered from his fit, quickly informed him.

"Ike and Marth aren't speaking to each other because Marth thinks Ike is jealous of him," he said. Pit's eyes went wide.

"You mean you guys are fighting?" he asked, looking over at Ike. Ike responded by nodding his head slowly.

"Um, guys," Micaiah said softly. "I don't mean to interrupt, but I think trouble is headed this way." She jerked her head over to the door, where Marth and Lyn were standing.

"Uh oh!" Isaac chirped. "Pit, let's go get some food!" He grabbed the angel's hand and pulled him over to the serving line.

Marth immediately noticed his clan sitting at their usual table. "Lyn, let's sit over there," he said, pointing to another table across the room from them.

"Don't you want to sit with Link and Ike?" she asked him, sensing something was up. "What's the matter?" She put her arm around him.

"Nothing," Marth answered. "Nothing's the matter." She gave him a disbelieving look, and he knew he'd been caught.

"Marth," she said. "Don't lie to me."

"We got into a fight, okay?" Marth fumed, pulling her along towards the serving line. Lyn was confused by this.

"You and who?" she asked.

"Ike," Marth replied, not even wanting to say the man's name. "He's jealous of what we have," he said softly, stopping for a moment and pulling her towards him.

Lyn frowned, which was not the reaction Marth had expected. "Are you certain of this, or are you just assuming?" she asked, one eyebrow raised. Marth was about to answer, but she walked away from him towards the serving line.

"Lyn, wait!" He caught up to her and grabbed her hand. "Why'd you do that?"

Lyn sighed. "You know, Marth," she began, taking on a tone of authority. "You always assume things. Can't you for once trust another's word?" She scoffed a little and shook her head in disappointment, turning away from him. "I'm going to sit next to Zelda," she said after a while. "You can sit wherever you like." Then she proceeded to grab her food.

Master Hand floated into the cafeteria then. "Good morning, smashers!" he greeted. The smashers all greeted him as well. "Just a reminder that the voting for our Cutest Couple Contest starts today! You can cast your votes in that box over there by the door." Then he left just as quickly as he arrived.

"Oh yeah," Link chuckled. "I forgot about that. Remind me to do that, Zelda," he said to her. Then he looked at Sothe and smiled. "You know you've got my vote."

Sothe rolled his eyes. "And you know very well that it won't happen," he reminded.

"What won't happen?" Micaiah asked, taking Sothe's hands in her own.

"You don't really think we'll win the contest, do you?" Sothe asked sarcastically.

"Well, if you're that negative about it, no," Micaiah smiled at him. "You know, it wouldn't kill you to be a little more of a 'glass half full' person," she laughed. Sothe smirked and cracked a bit of a smile.

"HELP!" Wolf suddenly ran into the cafeteria screaming. The smashers immediately snapped their heads in his direction, wondering what was going on. Wolf panted as he reached the middle of the room. "Midna declined Kirby's invitation to the dance and now he's on a rampage! He swallowed Lucario!" he yelled.

The smashers all gasped. Bowser, Ganondorf, and Snake ran back to their rooms, screaming bloody murder. Master Hand floated back into the cafeteria then. "What on Earth is going on in here?!" he bellowed. More smashers had started to run around the cafeteria senslessly.

"WHY? WHY?!" Wolf cried. "He ate my roommate!"

"Who ate who?" Master Hand asked, completely delirious of what was happening.

"Kirby ate Lucario!" Ike, who was running around trying to find Link, answered Master Hand. "Midna turned him down for the dance and he went crazy!"

"What?!" Master Hand shouted. "Well, someone needs to find him!" All of the smashers stopped running and looked at Master Hand. "Any volunteers?" he asked.

"I'll do it," Meta Knight said, drawing his sword. "Where is the little puffball?"

"Well, Lucario and I were playing tennis, and that's where Kirby ate him. He could still be there," Wolf told him.

"Right," Meta Knight said. "I'm going after him."


End file.
